


My friend

by imera



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Delusions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Jim is his friend, which was why he bought the coffee which took the longest time to make, so they could spend time together.Coffee Shop AU





	My friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Comment-fic @ livejournal, it was AU Friday and someone wanted these men to be in a coffee shop AU.

“Hi,” Jim said, his friendly smile warming Oswald’s body. “The usual?”

“Yes,” Oswald smiled. He made sure to come by twice a day, three times if he was lucky, and only when Jim was working, of course.

Jim turned his back at him as he pulled out a cup before preparing the longest cup of coffee on their menu. It wasn’t Oswald’s favourite, but it gave him the chance to talk with Jim long enough it was worth the taste.

“How are you today?”

“Good, the morning rush just ended.” Their conversation was often the same, but Oswald didn’t mind, they were friends. “And how is work?”

“Good, my boss is a bit difficult lately, she lost a big contract so we all have to work harder, longer nights.”

“Ouch, so I imagine you’ll come by more often.”

“I guess so.” If Jim was there all day then Oswald wouldn’t mind missing work more often to spend some time with him, he was after all the only reason he was there in the coffee shop at all.

The coffee was almost ready, giving Oswald barely half a minute left.

“You said you planned to see that new movie, did you get a chance to watch it this weekend?”

“Yes, it was fun, not as great as I imagined but what can you expect from the director.”

Oswald laughed. “Yeah, he should probably take a few classes. Did you see it by yourself?” He knew not to push it, but it’s been months since they first met and so Oswald felt he could ask a few more personal questions.

“No, I took my girlfriend, she didn’t like the movie at all actually.” Something inside Oswald stirred, jealousy, anger, he wasn’t certain. Watching Jim he noticed that he wasn’t as happy as most were while they mentioned their girlfriends, maybe their relationship wasn’t in a happy place, maybe their relationship could progress.

“I’m planning to watch it this upcoming weekend, but if it wasn’t good then maybe I’ll save my money.”

“No, just watch it, it wasn’t great, but it wasn’t that bad either.”

“Ok, then I’ll go.”

The coffee was done, it was time to move aside for the next customer. He didn’t want to leave but didn’t have a choice. Taking his cup he said goodbye to Jim, his friend, and left the coffee shop.


End file.
